Scrapper class series
The Scrapper class series is a dual-elemental class series available only to the Jupiter Adept Sveta. She requires both Venus and Jupiter Djinn to become this class series. Its highest two levels, Bruiser and Gladiator, allow Sveta to become the Brutal Beast[[Wild Animal class series| and Savage Fiend]], respectively, while she is under the effects of the Beastform Psynergy. The class series at its highest stage of Gladiator has very high Agility, above average Attack, Defense and Luck, average HP, but very poor PP. Noteworthy Psynergy from an endgame perspective include Vital Boon, Psynergy Slam, Revive, and the heaviest area-of effect Psynergy is Wild Growth. Average stats from an endgame perspective are 146.67% (152% if one doesn't factor in Luck). Statistical Influence Notes on Class Names * Hover your cursor over class names for alt-text of series' Japanese names. Psynergy Setup Analysis The Scrapper class series, unique to Sveta, can be considered the more physical counterpart to her Beastling class series, and is received instead of the Seer (Jupiter) class series. The Scrapper is geared more towards single-target attacks as opposed to the multi-ranged Psynergies of the Beastling class. The class does bear some similarities to the Jupiter Seer, possessing the Growth series, the useful Revive, and a single target heal, though it trades the Cure series for Sveta's more powerful Boon series. While the Beastling and the Seer's Psynergy lineups are Power-based, ranged Psynergies, the Scrapper class features single-target elemental physical attacks. The class's physical Psynergy bears a resemblance to Psynergies of the Ninja class series, with Psynergy Slam being a slightly stronger, much cheaper Annihilation without the instant death effect, while Speed Punch and Psynergy Surge play the roles of Death Plunge and Death Leap respectively, being somewhat cheaper at the cost of being weaker and losing the Stun effect. Compared to most class options for Jupiter Adepts, the Scrapper class is much more oriented towards physical offenses than is typical. The class's above average attack ties with the Ninja for highest Attack for a "caster class" and while also tying with the Guru for highest Defense. The Agility, HP, and Luck ratings are also above average. Like warrior-oriented classes like the Squire class series, the Scrapper features a lower PP pool, meaning that the player will have to be more aware of Sveta's Psynergy usage. The Scrapper class is considered to be an excellent choice for Sveta, arguably one of the best. The class works well in tandem with Sveta's Wild Animal class series, accessible via Beastform. The Wild Animal's Psynergy lineup is nearly identical to the Scrapper's, lacking only the Growth Psynergy series and Revive. Meanwhile, the Djinn requirements for the Scrapper's two highest classes, Bruiser and Gladiator, allow Sveta to progress along each stage of the Wild Animal class. In comparison to the Beastling class (which also allows for progression along the Wild Animal stages) the Scrapper class allows for a fluid transition to the the Wild Animal class series, as the Djinn requirements for the class raise Sveta's Venus Power, making Psynergy Surge and Psynergy Slam stronger. When not using Beastform, in random encounters for example, the Scrapper's above average Attack still allows Sveta to inflict higher amounts of damage. The class also takes advantage of the Unleash elements of Sveta's unique weapons, as many are Venus-based. Trivia * The Scrapper class series is currently one of only two Dual-element class series to learn three elements worth of Psynergy, the other being the Curse Mage class series. Coincidentally, both class series are unique to specific characters: Only Sveta can access the Scrapper class series, and the Curse Mage class series is exclusively for Himi. * As of Dark Dawn, the Scrapper class series and the Beastling class series are tied for knowing the most spells at level 1 with three each. Category:Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Category:Class series